


Lemon Tea Cookies and Decisions

by Claire Elizabeth Fletcher (I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry)



Series: Magnus and Maria [4]
Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry/pseuds/Claire%20Elizabeth%20Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Tea Cookies and Decisions

“It’s none of my business,” Kurt said uncomfortably. He never talked to Magnus about this kind of thing. He never talked to Magnus about much of anything that wasn’t work related. Magnus looked out the window as the fields speed by. “I mean, you should do what you want, but you have been seeing her for a year, and she clearly has feelings for you…” he paused as he looked over at Magnus quickly and then back to the road. “I mean, you should do what you want, but if you love her… you just need to make a decision.” Magnus looked over at him, still silent. Kurt shrugged. Magnus looked back out the window.  
He did love her, he couldn’t imagine being without Maria. He didn’t want her to be with anyone else, he didn’t want her to leave him. He just wasn’t sure if he had the courage to say that he would stay with her for the rest of his life. His mother was pressuring him to ask her. His mother wanted nothing more than for him to be married and settled, and she couldn’t love Maria any more than she did. He looked out the window as Kurt’s phone rang and Kurt proceeded to talk about the case with the person on the phone.

He remembered Maria, standing in the kitchen, flour on her shirt, her hands sticky with butter, as he walked in after work. “Hi you!” she said holding her sticky hands up as if she were a surgeon ready to operate.” He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. “Watch out, you’ll get flour all over your clothes.” She said as she looked down at her shirt and him leaning against her.  
“A little flour has never bothered me,” he said moving his hands to her hips and swaying back and forth moving her with him. “What are you making?” She rested her arms on his shoulders, her hands behind him trying not to touch his hair.  
“ Your mom sent me a book, a book about baking,” she said with a smile. He looked at her sideways. “No, it’s ok, I think I was talking to her last Sunday at lunch about baking and I said I wasn’t very good at any kind of cooking. She was just trying to help,” Maria said as he leaned forward to kiss her. “I thought I would try some of these lemon tea cookies,” she said gesturing to the open book on the counter. Magnus leaned over and looked at the book and the picture of the delicious looking half-moon shaped cookies.  
“Why those?” he asked her curiously as he let go of her hips and moved to lean on the counter. She stepped backwards and moved back to the bowl full of ingredients and began stirring. He smiled knowing the answer to his own question. He wanted to hear her say it. He loved to hear her say it. She shrugged shyly, still looking at the cookie dough forming in the bowl.  
“Well, you love lemon, and I just thought, since I am trying to learn, I should do something that you like,” she answered as she looked up into his eyes. He nodded his head, making a satisfied face.  
“I do love lemon, you’re right about that,” he said watching her stir the thick dough. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.  
“I need another 30 minutes or so to finish these I think, then I can start dinner. What do you want?” she asked looking quickly at him and then back at the cookie dough.  
“I can make something for dinner, sweetheart. You made dessert, I’ll make dinner,” he said while passing her the cookie sheet. She took it in her sticky hands and laid it on the counter next to her. She reached into the dough, took out a lump and shaped it into a half-moon and rested it on the cookie sheet. “How about some sausage and potatoes?” he asked watching her.  
“That sounds good Magnus,” she replied. He moved closer next to her and leaned down close to her ear.  
“You know, for someone who says she isn’t very good at cooking, you certainly have a way with your hands.” He smiled as he kissed her earlobe. She leaned into him and giggled.  
“I may be good with my hands but you should reserve judgment about my baking until you have tasted the cookies Magnus.” She laughed as he kissed behind her ear, rubbing his nose against her soft skin.  
“I can’t wait then,” he said mischeiviously. She laughed and pushed him away with her shoulder. He smiled out the window thinking of her in the kitchen, making tea cookies and smelling of butter and flour and lemon.

Kurt looked over at him. “Magnus? Are you listening to me?” he asked, more than a little annoyed. Magnus’ smile evaporated as his head snapped to look at Kurt. "Svedberg sent you an email, check it!”  
“Oh, yeah, yeah, ok,” Magnus replied embarrassed that he had been lost in his thoughts of her. He took out his phone and checked his email, he found the message and read it to Kurt. Kurt slapped the wheel and gritted his teeth.  
“Alright, finally!” he shouted. It was a break, now he would have the ammunition he needed to question the suspect they were going to see. “Call Svedberg and tell him to get the paperwork ready, we should be back at the station in a couple of hours.” Magnus looked over at Kurt and he smiled seeing him pleased, it didn’t happen all that often and Magnus had learned to appreciate it when it did. He called Svedburg, told him what Wallander needed him to do and then put his phone back in his lap.  
He thought about Maria’s hands, how they looked when he held them in his. He decided to drive by his mother’s on the way home from work. He would call Maria and tell her he was working late, she should eat without him. He knew where his mother kept it, his grandmother’s wedding ring, he knew his mother would love giving it to him. Then he would just have to figure out when and how he was going to ask Maria. His stomach jumped at the thought of her wearing his grandmother’s ring on her small hand. He smiled as they pulled up to the suspect’s house. He looked at Kurt and he pushed away all thoughts of her so that he could do his job. The sooner the job was done, the sooner he could be home with her. The sooner he could be holding her in his arms, knowing that someday soon she would be Mrs. Maria Martinsson.


End file.
